Pursuit
by silv3rnstar
Summary: Shizuru Fujino is the daughter of one of the riches tycoon and currently the VP of the Fujino Company,she is guarded 24/7.In her escape to lose them, she bump into another girl,Hindering her plan.Will she finally escape?
1. Chapter 1 Crossing Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime.... (TT_TT)

A/N: This story pops in my head while I was doing my other fic and I really REALLY have to write it down before i forget it. ^^. oh and this fic will be uploaded sporadically..

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One "Crossing Paths"

Thud.

"Aw, Watch where you going" *groans* "Will you"

"Ara"

They both fell to the ground both of them thrown to the opposite side facing each other.

The girl with blonde hair was the first to stand up. "ara, I'm really sorry..Here-"she offer her a hand. _That's odd I thought everyone was at the meeting._

"Thanks" she grumbled, there was a hint of annoyance in her voice. She looks up, meeting the other girl's gaze.

Ara. Shizuru found herself mesmerize in the girl's brilliant emerald eyes..she must have been staring at her because the girl snaps at her "Oi, are you going to help me or not" .

"ara, sorry..I was a li-ttle distracted" she help her up to her feet.

"yeah..whatever" she dusted her clothes. Then she look at her "Thanks anyway"

The instant Shizuru met her eyes again, there was that strange feeling. like she was being drawn, she pulled away and instead she discreetly runs her eyes at her, The girl was Hot, she has a great figure which was given away with her rider suit.._ara a rider suit?_

"I'm looking for someone" her voice suddenly became serious.

"ara, why of course I'll help you in any way I could" she smiled hoping to ease the other girl's Bitterness."What's your name?"

The girl suddenly frowned.

_ara is there something wrong in asking her name?_

"I think she went this way" a husky voice yelled

"Ara, ara, I guess I can't help you after all" what a shame, and i was hoping to get to know her..

she was just about to go when the girl suddenly grab her hands.

"Hey, follow me"

They turn to a corner, then right and entered the girls comfort room. Shizuru was well aware that their hands are still lock together, which she didn't mind at all..

"Shss.." The girl said to her. She didn't bother to turn around..if she did she might have found a slightly blushing shizuru

'Just my luck, it took me forever to escape them. And this happens' SHizuru thought as she sighs heavily. When she look up again the girl was glaring at her as if saying 'I told you to be quiet'

She clasp her hand together as if saying sorry. The other girl just rolled her eyes and return back to listening at the door. They were acting like some secret agent on a mission. She giggled at the thought earning her another stern look from the girl.

Suddenly they heard footstep stopping outside outside.

Someone must have hold the knob cause it moved a bit..

"Hey! You want us to get fired or something', let's look for her somewhere else"

"What if she's here?"

"You dimwit, She wants to go outside not lock herself here!"

"That does make some sense...wow man, no matter what the others say about you, Your okay"

"Haha" he laughs then frown "Hey! What do, they say about me?!"

"ahh, let's just find her or we'll definitely be fired"

"Hey wait!.."

The voices died down..they waited a few more seconds before coming out.

"Geez, that was close" dropping Shizuru's hands which made the girl frown in a split of a second.

"Ara, Thanks, I been trying to lose them for months"

The girl raised one of her brow, like what-the-hell "why?"

"it's a bit complicated, so who were you looking for again" Shizuru said changing the topic.

"Just tell me where to find a girl name Shizuru Fujino"Her voice sounded impatient again.

Shizuru blink at the mention of her name, ara, why is she looking for me? her eyes run lazily at the girl, again, studying her from head to toe,_One thing for sure she is soo cute,pretty,adorable Shizuru smiled to her self..on the other hand I don't think i've ever met her before. if I did I'm Certain I could never forget such-_

"Fujino, shizuru? you know her or not?"

"ara, a little impatient aren't we?" the girl blush lightly which was very cute. then muttered angrily "geez, I'm wasting my time with you "she flick her blue hair and was about to leave..

" and i thought everyone here knows me.." she said sighing but enough for the other girl to hear. "how heartbreaking"

The girl smiled immediately "so you are" she reached a hand to Shizuru's neck. who froze the instant the girl touches her neck. not to mention the girls distance to her...

"I think it's time for your nap, princess" she muttered

Then Shizuru's vision went blurred then black.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxx

"spider, mission accomplish"

"yo! Stupid pup, you run out before the boss could hand down the picture-wait a sec, I thought I just heard you say that you got her already?!" the person on the other line shouted

"That's just what I said moron! Don't call me pup."

"How did you..Damn, it's a two person job! What should I do, now?"

"You could get the security tapes before they realize that the daughter of Akito Fujino is missing"

"You stupid mutt! You should have taken care of the security first!"

"Hey, I can't be too greedy; of course I'll leave you something to do!"

"Geez you should have waited for me!"

"You'll only slow me down, no offense…(chuckled)… Umm..Hey nao.." sounding really serious; "What should we do about ..."her?" trying not to sound bothered but failing.. The other girl laughed

Sinisterly

"Hey cut that out!"That's creepy

"Okay. Since you apprehend-o wait kidnap (laugh again, they aren't cops) her first,pup.

You take care of her, till the boss tell us what to do"

"What!? Didn't you say that this was a two person-"

"so is the blue wolf crying for help now?"

"that's not how-"

"It settled then,pup. goodluck with her"

"what!, hey-wait(click)"


	2. Chapter 2 Pains, Vains, but no Gains

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime.... (TT_TT)

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you saying that a 19 yr old, girl have outrun you" slamming her fist to the table "and you have know idea were she went?!"Pointing accusingly at the three humongous 7 feet tall guys wearing the typical get up of body guards, a black suit and shades.

"...." the guys were sweating profusely.

"Haruka-san it's 'no' without the k and w"The girl sitting in a pararell table corrected "and where,

with an h"

"Yukino shut up, i"m making a poin here. We're talking about Shizuru here"

"Point" Yukino sigh. _She always misspell even the easiest word when she's furious._.sighs again "that's exactly it, were talking about Shizuru, our friend." pausing and looking at Haruka with a don't-you-remember look. "i'm sure she's fine. She'll turn around sooner or later" besides who could get away with the companys strict security

The guys turn to her with eyes filled with sudden admiration, from the looks of it, she's the only hope they have to keep their job..

"Is that so, who are we talking about again? The VP of the company, the daughter of the President of Fujino

Corp.a well known big time business tycoon?!" Haruka said sarcastically

"She's only been gone for 30 minutes.." (result K.O by Haruka)

"I dont care! you!are you sure she's not in the building"

"Ye-es,"

"Well..what do you think will happen now?"

"... just-..give her a few more second, Boss, Ma'm , Sir" one said

"grr..Your filed! , get atta here"

the three accused look at each other "filed?..atta"

"Haruka, fired..."

"FIRED!" Haruka, pointing at the door angrily, "Now get out" then she slump back into her chair and took a deep breath.

"Are you angry?"Yukino ask, walking to Haruka's side.

"no!" Haruka said angrily she quickly put out her hand to stop her "I'm Furious!.. "it seemed to me you we're taking their side yukino!"

"I was only thinking of Shizuru,.."

"How about me! I'll loss my job! Because of that lazy-I told her that the meeting is about to start-

...and look at what she did, I don't even know what to do with her-friends don't make things harder for their friends-some kind of friend she is" Haruka murmured.

Yukino watch as Haruka rub her forehead. She may not act like it, but she does care about Shizuru. right now she could tell that the Haruka was really worried .,"Haruka, let's watch the security tapes., i'm sure we can find clues there, and it's lose not loss"

A wide smile spread across Haruka's face "your a life saver, yukino!"

"I know"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Shizuru regain her consciousness she was lying on a single bed with her hands tied up in the bed cupboard, shouting was a definite no because of the gag on her mouth.. ara just when I finally loss those three stooges . Now she's locked up again the only difference is that she wasn't in her suite but in this, shabby looking room..which she mentally concluded to be at least four times smaller than hers..

That girl. She remembered, I didn't expect it would turn out like this.._Ara who was i supposed to know she's a kidnapper_. she sigh

slammed

Her Captor entered the room. she already changed from her rider suit get up from earlier with a plain

blue shirt and a short.

_'ara, even with plain shirt, she looks sexy_' Shizuru thought as she assessed her captor. this is wrong Shizuru, don't admire the kidnapper!but- remembering what happened earlier. The girl have save her,ara because she didn't know my name then...but doesn't that mean she's nice?

"great, your awake" she was holding up a plate. she put it down next to the bed "I'm going to loosen the tie and the gag, don't even think of doing something funny" she untied her then gave her the plate. then went to sit on the chair facing her.

"ara, how about you? your not going to eat??"

the girl look surprise "I just kidnap you?" the way she said it, it sounded more like 'what the heck is wrong with you?'

"ara, but i would really feel bad if your not going to eat." Shizuru said.

"i already ate before i got here" the girl watch her as she ate a half spoon.

"um..ok" Shizuru muttered..she's a bit conscious about the girl's stare , so she ate in a veryslowly pace.

The girl said sarcastically "sorry, i guess that's not as good as the 5 star food you get to eat everyday"

"ara,it taste different but not bad at all...in fact, it kind of taste good" she ate another.

the girl rolled her eyes,clearly not believing her.. then she stood up and went to a nearby box, 18" wide, surprising it was a small fridge, she put out two cans and went back to her

"here, orange juice" she throw her one then drunk the other one

"ara.." Shizuru look at it "umm..do't you have tea instead."

the girl coughs out she almost choke "Tea?! what the heck, how old are you!"

"ara what's wrong with drinking tea?" the other girl frown.

"the only people i know, who drinks tea are old people"

"ara that's not-"

The girl's face become serious again"enough. just hurry and finished your food"

after a few minutes of silence, Shizuru finished her food...

The girl went near her and was preparing to tie her up again

"could i ask a question"

she tied her hands"no"

Although she has a beautiful face, she's rather cold.." ara..what's your name"

the girl stop to look at her quizzically then said "you don't need to know, two days from now,..i'm handing you to the boss..and don't ask who the boss is" Shizuru heard her mumbled "stupid questions" she finished tying her up

"ara..could i go to the toilet"

"You should have said it earlier! dammit! fine " (the bathroom was a few distant from the bed)

she held up her hands "ara..then could you untie me now?..or do you want to go to the toilet with me..so that you'll be sure that i won't escape" she flashed her the famous Fujino smiles

The girl's cheek turned a shade of pink then said "BAKA" she quickly untie her.

Ara..she blush, Just from a little teasing?" Shizuru smiled. she did it every time, Teasing and Flirting with guys and girls But she never thought she'd seen a blush- _so' adorable_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"wow, thanks for employing that hot new security guard ma'm" said one of the guards.

all of the people there look like they been hit by cupid.

Yukino quickly check her files "Haruka, we didn't employ a new guard"

"what?! where's this new guy"

" not a guy a gal" someone sigh

"a babe, with long slender legs" said one dreamily

"with red hair"

"with a bi-"

slammed "that's enough! i don't need every detail. so where IS this girl!" she tapped her fingers

"hai..she went away.." another sigh followed by a chorus of sighs

"if you guys don't snap out from this zombie like state!,so help me or i"ll fire every single one of you!" suddenly they were all attentive, they even stood up to salute her "ma'm, yes ma'm"

"Where is the girl and what did she do here?"

"She wanted the tapes because the Vice president ask her too"

They both look at each other. Yukino asks "when was this?"

"a few minutes ago"

''"oh no" Yukino said "Haruka?"

"Stupid bastards, you gave her our tapes, just like that! you didn't even doub her?"

"doubt her?" Yukino chorus

all of them shake their head guiltily one even muttered "but she was so pretty"

Haruka's eyes almost turned red with anger "Your all fire (she saw Yukino then corrected herself). -FIRED! Get your stupid faces out of here!"

"Haruka? Yukino? what's going on?" a green haired girl entered the room passing the guys who had just been fired. These is strange Haruka firing people was common but firing that many? _(Mass execution!!_ wahahaha)

"Tomoe.. we have a big problem I fear that Ms. Fujino has been kidnap"Yukino informed her

thud Tomoe has collapsed to the floor. (the end... 0_)

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 Names

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime.... (TT_TT)

________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three "Names"

"This is the third floor don't even think of jumping out the window" she heard the other girl said

"Ara. I'm not" getting down the stool she used to look out the widow. _My..Were really at the third floor…_

"Hurry up Fujino" pounding the door impatiently.

"Ara, you want to come inside with me, that badly"

"..Just hur-ry up, dammit"

ara..That seems to work well against her, Shizuru was pretty sure that the brunette on the other side was blushing..a very adorable pink or red...whichever, she was pretty sure both were adorable on her...

She giggled at the thought and became serious again when she look at the mirror..._ara..I could have escaped here easily if-, why does she have to be so_- she sighed not finishing her thoughts. She washed her face.. And pulled out the nearest towel. A baby blue with Natsuki embroidered at the end.

Ara? Natsuki? She traces every letter with her finger Natsuki. She smiled. _So that's her name very well_...she put it back then open the door.. Where a very impatient girl was tapping her fingers.

The girl eyed her suspiciously "don't pull something stupid"

"hai.." she said amusingly, she put both her hands together and said sweetly "You could tie me up now, nat-su-ki"

"eh?"Natsuki said. Unaware that her face turning wildly red, _there's definitely something weird the way this girl say it._

ara it makes me wonder what other blushes does this girl hides...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shit!, she found out my name...how did she? shizuru was still smiling at her sweetly with her hands readily waiting to be tied up.._Okay, Natsuki, just deny it_. She said to herself. _She wouldn't know. _Natsuki relaxed and said calmly "don't call me random names"

"ara, random?" putting one of her finger on her cheek as if she was thinking "but natsuukiiii"

_How could she make her name.. Sound..., disgustingly sweet_, she watch how her captive's, crimson orbs practically dance with amusement..

Damn, she's mocking me...

"Stop it! My name is Not Natsuki!-" she insisted. _I'm not going down that easy! Where the heck is my Gun!_

"ara, what is it then?" Moving a step closer to Natsuki.

She moves back, carefully. She felt she was going to trip over. "It's Na-nao" she blurted out. _Personal space, my space_, she step back _doesn't this girl know the meaning of personal space!_

"ara," she stop.. "But that name doesn't suit you Natsuki" she step closer again, much too Natsuki's relief.

"Sh-uut up that's not my name.." She noticed how close Shizuru! This girl.. She swallowed hard.._Is she floating? The girl was too damn graceful and beautiful for her own good, this is not good_.._Kuga! stop admiring her and get this things back in control!_

"Don't-irritate me or you won't get to live for two more days" She said coldly even smirking at the blonde girl. Threatening her seems like a very good repellant, after all it never failed her ever since..

"ara-is that so" she even smiled.

_What's wrong with this girl? She's not even scared! _ She back out again then hit the drawer where she put down her gun while waiting for Shizuru. She pointed the gun to Shizuru "I'm not kidding I'll Kill you" she smirk. _Let see if you could smile with this "dessert eagle"(referring to her gun) in front of you._

"ara..Are you sure you want to kill me natsuki?" she sound sad.._She even looked hurt..Hurt?_

"I-I" damn...Natsuki blink at the girl in front of her, she look as if she'd cry.._What!, she wasn't that scared a while ago? Duh I'm pointing a gun at her._

_Did I gone too far? What am I saying-isn't that my plan all along! This is insane!_

sniffle sniffle

Shizuru covered her eyes with her hands then began to sob

"H-hey, stop, don't cry!" Natsuki said. " See I'm putting my gun away" she put it back under her shirt where a pistol holder attach at her belt.. "why are you still crying"

"But you're mad at me, Natsuki"

"I'm n-not, I mean I am, I mean you should" _what am I saying?!_ She could feel her head spinning in the black hole of confusion. Shizuru sob even louder.

Natsuki panics "hey stop that, shss, .." _what in the world is wrong with this girl_ " GEEz..come on, I kidnap you for crying out loud!, It's natural to be mad at each other"

"But I'm not mad at you natsuki"

Her jaw?! WHAT. Natsuki stared at her dumb folded, I'm hearing things...She did NOT say that!Did NOT! DID NOT!

"Natsuki?"

I feel like I'm gonna lose it.....this has definitely gone too far.. "For the last time, I'm not Natsuki." Natsuki grab her hands then quickly almost in a split of a second tied her up, _why didn't I done this sooner?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?" Tomoe sat up in the couch, Yukino was sitting beside her bed. all she could remember was passing at the security room..then she heard Haruka shouting, then coming out from the room were all of the Security of the building wearing similar long faces. She swear she could even hear someone whimpering.

then when she ask Yukino-

"Where's Shizuru-sama?!" she demanded.

Yukino fixes her glass "I think Shizuru is-Missing"

All the colour in Tomoe's face drained.

"Don't call me Unless you find her!" Haruka shouted to the phone as she entered the room.

"Good you're awake-listen I want you to give me the numbers- Hey!"

"Tomoe? tomoe"

"I-Iwas" she said recovering from the shock "Is Shizuru-sama really missing?"

"Worst, she could have been kidnapp,"

"K-Kidnap!"

"ye-"

"hahahahaha" creeppy atmoshphere

"tomoe?!"

"why are you laughing?!" _She finally crack, I told Shizuru to fire her_ Haruka thought _but noO.. She likes the atttention..I bet she's the creepy stalker one of the guards was talking about..._

"hahaha..I'm gonna kill them, anyone who will hurt Shizuru-sama"

"If we find them first" Yukino sigh

"I'll do anything for Shizuru-sama" Tomoe said putting out a small devise

Another reason why she can't get the girl fired, she's a great aid to Shizuru, especially in order for her to evade her responsibility. That's thanks to this idiot

"*gasp* "isn't that the new g800 tracking device, that's not even out yet!" Yukino clasp her hand excitedly.

"You-You have a tracking device on Shizuru! On Shizuru!" Haruka said in horror.

The girl nooded "I put one on her bracelet" Haruka still has a mortified look, ding ding we found the winner or should we say the stalker

"Listen, I only put one to make sure she was safe" defending herself "I'm not a stalker"

"Yeah we didn't say that Tomoe" Yukino said. Silently adding but _I didn't say I believe you either..._

"For goodness sake Tomoe, she has body guards!" Haruka yelled at her. The nerve of this girl..Putting a device on Shizuru, I could already imagine what she'll do when she finds out! "Where did you put it!"

"on her bracelet-"

"how?" Haruka stared in complete shock at Tomoe. She's definitely going to the suspicion list of possible stalkers!

"So, you put a device on the bracelet I gave Shizuru?"

They all turn to see a guy with black hair leaning on the door.

"Kanzaki-san"

"When I heard the news I came here as quickly as I could" he smiled "So let's go find Shizuru"he pulled his hand gesturing for the device..Tomoe sighs in Reito, son of a powerful politician, a lawyer for a mother and a Judge for a grandfather in short don't mess with him.

Why does this guy have to be Shiuru-sama fiancee "here" Tomoe said indignantly.

"Thank you" Reito didn't mind the tone Tomoe gave her, after all she was quite known as one of Shizuru fans..and since he became her fiancé, he receives their undying hate mail..

"She's here..." Reito said after studying the red dot blinking. "Haruka call the police"

"Sure..hey wait where are you going"

"I'm going to make some calls" He smiled before leaving


	4. Chapter 4

knock knock

whose the idiot at the door. Natsuki look at her watch; _4 am! what the heck?!whose up in this hour?_

Natsuki groans, her head felt 4 times heavier. Her back was almost stiff as a brick because of the sofa she'd sleep in..._geez I don't want to get up. it's damn too early_ she pulled her blankets over her head.._Whoever's at the door will just leave, eventually_....

Knock knock

_Get the clue already..-nobody's home _Natsuki mentally yelled

But the knocks keep getting louder..

Knock KNOCk

"hmmmp"

Natsuki rolled over to look at Shizuru, the girl was still sleeping peacefully at HER bed. ., but has shifted her position by the sound.._damn_ she didn't want shizuru to wake up, not that she cared. but looking at her now, _she sleeping so peacefully like an angel_.. blink blink _ok that came out wrong.. relatively speaking, she IS sleeping peacefully like-_ glancing at the girl again_. okay,she's sleeping peacefully period_._Anyway as long as she doesn't piss me off.._

She reluctantly stood up and practically dragging her feet to the door.

_'who in the right mind would_-' Natsuki froze when she saw whose at the door

"hi Pup!"

"Nao?..NAO!" The red haired made her way inside. "4 am?! are you drunk?"

"nope, just wanted to be sure if the guest is ok"

"what's that supposed to mean!"

"brought you this" holding up a bag of food which she pushed to Natsuki. "I don't want you to feed her with mayo.." she chuckled.

_What the heck did she bought this weight a ton._ then drop it off at the table "don't insult mayo, it's good food.,anyway what did the Boss say, you know about her?"The sudden talk of Mayo triggered her craving..

"Nothing yet"

Natsuki went to the fridge and open a bottle of mayo deep the spoon and ate it.

"Yuck! gross, How could you eat that stuff" Nao said disgusted

"Lay off" she frowned. "anyway, I'm really glad you drop by-"

" aw(sarcastically) you are, I feel flattered I didn't know you feel that way, Kuga" Nao smirk.

"BAKA, I want you to take her,.... seriously."

"why?"

"SHE- she" remembering that the girl was sleeping, lowered her voice "she's trouble"

"what do you mean exactly by trouble" Nao peered over her shoulders

_First she keep asking for tea, keeps anoying me, keeps saying my name weirdly, not that I'll EVER admit that it was my name...._She stops(big sweatdrop) I can't tell Nao about this..she'll laugh at me

"Gosh, Pup! are you going to kill me with suspense!"

"I just don't want her here, I'm not her stinking babysitter!" she hissed.

"is the job too much for you,KU-GA?"

"no, i didn't say that-"

"There you go, you said it yourself" the girl grinned. natsuki look like a trap animal..

_damn...I fell for it again_

"hey I think our guest is awake"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello there princess" Nao greeted Shizuru as she sat at the edge of the bed.

_whose this? _Shizuru thought

"I'm Nao Yuuki,nice meeting you princess of the Fujino Corp." Nao moved closer to touch Shizuru's face. Shizuru turned away. "Geez, I was only trying to see the color of your eyes, which all the descendant of Fujino inherits."

Shizuru wanted to say something but it came out like a muffled sound.

"eh?" "How about losing the gag?" she bent over to removed it and the tie.

"ara, you're that sure that I'm not going to escape?"

Nao laughs "like you could,Princess, like you could"

Shizuru narrowed her eyes at the mention of princess. she didn't like people calling her that.., ,_ara whose this_...eyeing the girl suspiciously.._where's Natsuki?  
_

"whoa you're that angry"

Oops, after realizing she slip. letting the stranger noticed her anger. "ara" she smiled masking the sudden anger. "do you think so?"

Nao grinned,_she's faking it __she's good but I won't fall for that_, _you don't know who you're dealing with.._

"Your angry face doesn't suit your lovely face, Princess" she said seductively after all that's her special ability. Making them fall head over heels men or women...before she makes a move…

. She didn't like the idea of this girl being here. _ara, what is she to natsuki?_. she wondered..

"Ara, but your's wouldn't be, after my father finds out what you done" She was smiling as she said this."You'll be sorry"

She felt a cold chill running down her spine when Shizuru said it. _Holy crap., she just threatened me._ Nao blink_ she's still tied up yet she has guts to threaten me_. "A little cheeky aren't we" Nao smirk, _like you could get away…_

Natsuki suddenly came in .she was surprise to see the two girls strangely smiling at each other.._o-k weird_. "Here you go, Fujino..I didn't know what kind of tea you drink" Handing her a green tea.

Nao raised her brows questionably at Natsuki who shrugs her shoulder.

"ara" Shizuru said. _Why did she-_ looking at the cup of tea. _didn't she laughed at it yesterday..._

"Geez, if you don't want it then don't drink it!" came Natsuki's irritated reply. _Why the hell did I buy that crap anyways…_

"Thanks natsuki" she smiled genuinely.

"yeah, whatever" unaware of the pink tinge across her face.

Nao rolled her eyes.._She get's embarrass too easy.._She studied the scene. _That's strange, this Fujino chick, changed her attitude, quickly..__Like she's somebody else?..just a minute ago she seemed like she was ready to fight me, now it's like she automatically lowered her guards..__hmm split personality?__..__.possible _Nao thought..

"wait a minute-Natsuki?" It just dawn to Nao that Shizuru called Natsuki by her name-Her first name. "-YOU told her your name?" Nao asked accusingly. _damn, Isn't Natsuki the one who get overly dramatic at keeping the name secret? what the-_ .

Natsuki could almost read what Nao was thinking with the look she was giving her 'you stupid pup! you want to be lock up in jail that badly?'

"I didn't-" she stammered for an explanation when

Shizuru claps her hands and exclaiming happily "ara, I knew your name was natsuki!"

Natsuki's hand came flying to her forehead swat. She cursed nao,by giving the culprit her infamous death glare

crap... "Don't worry pup, it's just a name anyway" the red haired laughed she just realized that she was the one who gave it away

"Whatever NAO" _she won't go down alone.._

"You just won't stop KUGA"She smirk..giving her the _I dare you look.. I won't back out_ face

Seeing this as a challenge, Natsuki stood up and said "hahaha, so you're gonna stop me Yuuki," There was confidence in her voice.

"Let's see you do it pup" "ahem" Shizuru said after observing the two. She was totally ignored, which was rarely ever happened to her before...

"Ara, thanks for the tea" stealing both of their attention

"uh-no problem" Natsuki said. Her phone rings..Natsuki went to answer it, then stopping briefly to say to Nao "You know you better-"

"Yeah, yeah"Nao said understanding that she has to tie the girl, it has become really easy for them to read each other mind...They been friends, and partners in crime for so long.

Natsuki left the room.

"Time to get back to business" Nao said holding up the ropes. She caught something shiny on Shizuru's wrist."You're hiding something like this..(removing the bracelet from shizuru) 20 carrats.."

"22" Shizuru corrected.

Nao eyebrow shot up "Daddy must be pretty rich eh?" no wonder they want her kidnap...there were tiny little red rubies around it "not bad" then

she stop staring at one tiny red one that was blinking. "bloddyhell"

XXxxxXXXxxx

"Oh hi, Chie-" Natsuki said.

"Natsuki!getoutofthereNOW!"the voice yelled for the second time

"what speak slowly idiot, I didn't catch a word you said from the very start, don't shout"

"fine, if that's what you want,(There was a deep inhalation ) I just recieve a call from the boss" Chie said formaly

"that's better, so what did he say"

"Oh, that the police are after you and that you have 20 minutes-oh wait 15, to get out of there"

"KUGA, You IDIOT!, the girl has a homing device!" Nao yelled bursting out of the room.

Natsuki drop the phone "Crap"


End file.
